


A whole lot of Centaurs

by CrazyGlitch



Series: Desireable Severus! [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Breeding, Cock Sucking, Face-Fucking, Groping, Kidnapping, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mounting, Multi, Multiple Partners, Odd courtship?, Smut, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: Severus gets oddly courted by the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest, but first he gets kidnapped by them. But later the interesting stuff will start. ;)





	1. Beginning of odd courtship

Ok this is a week after Bloody Dog!!! 

It's about 9 o'clock in the morning and Severus is heading out to the Forbidden Forest to grab some ingredients for his potions that he's making for various person's. He grabs a basket and his satchel, and finally proceeds to the door. As he makes his way out of the Dungeons and into the halls of the outer parts of the castle, he can't help but think about all that's been going on lately. 

He's has more sex in the last couple days than in 2 decades. Severus sighs and does acknowledge its with non-humans but he can't complain after all its enjoyable and highly satisfying. 

Severus makes his way out of the castle and down to Hagrids hut once more. He's only there to make sure the animals are safe and sound but Buckbeak and Fang both give him a nuzzle and a few kisses/licks/nibbles. Severus tells both of them to stay there as he continues into the forest.

As he enters the forest he hurriedly gets to work trying to find all that he needs. Severus does this for the next few hours but all the while going deeper into the forest and loosing track of time and place.

TIME SKIP!!!!!

Severus happens to look around him and realizes that he is lost and has lost track of time. He quickly starts to gather the last of the plants but stops short when he sees hooves in front of him. He slowly looks up and sees one of the herd of Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest. Severus gulps but the stallion just looks at him oddly but then the Centaur comes forward sharply and starts sniffing and nuzzling the startled wizard.

Severus stands up ready to flee but the Centaur just grabs him and continues his search. The Centaur finds what he wants and gives a loud and victorious sounding whinny before he grabs Severus and takes him deeper into the forest. Severus hangs on for dear life as the Centaur hauled him onto its back and is galloping deeper into the forest  
The Centaur runs for a few miles until it reaches a large encampment that is filled with tents and sound. Severus straightens up and looks around in astonishment as this is clearly the Centaur camp.   
As they get closer the center of the camp, Severus hears the sounds of angry whinnies, shouts, stamping of hooves, and general fighting as they get closer.  
The Centaur that kidnapped him is tensing up and starts prancing around. 

Severus quickly hops off of its back and the Centaur in question, a bay roan colored stallion charges into the center of the camp. Severus meanwhile cautiously steps forward past the last few tents and gasps at what he sees.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
HAHA!!! Cliffhanger, you my readers may guess at to what Sev is seeing and hearing. You also may guess right as it shouldn't be to hard, also I might make this an Mpreg later on but I can't decide if I should, since I don't know who should be the one to get Severus knocked up. You all can help with that as well. Also my other stories with Sev might be mpreg idk for sure, enjoy and review!


	2. Courting Centaur Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets told by Firenze what is going on and why, among other things.

YAY I am back. And I hope that you all are ready for a new chapter!!!  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
Severus watched amazed at all the stallions that were there. He hesitantly walked along the ring of tents and watched as the centaurs fought each other with their hooves and hands. As Severus walked along he was spotted by Firenze, who made his way over to the perplexed wizard with haste. 

"Hello Potions Master, How are you this evening?" asked Firenze as he stood beside the startled wizard

Severus looked up at the centaur and said, "I'm well, a little confused to be honest." 

Firenze chuckled and placed a large hand on Severus's shoulder, "That is to be expected."

Severus sighed and asked, "Why did that bay roan centaur kidnap me and carry me here?" 

Now Firenze gave a sigh but Severus noticed his ears going slightly back and his legs shifting uneasily. Firenze looked at Severus and said, "Because you are attractive and desired by quit a few of my herd. Also your scent has been driving us wild for the past week."

Severus choked a little on the air he was breathing and stuttered out, "W-w-what? What are you talking about?"

Firenze looked him dead in the eyes and said, "You have been mounted by most of the Hogwarts residents, not the human ones, oh no, its the magical creatures that have tried to breed you and make you their own. Hogwarts herself knows that you are very well loved and admired, not to mention lusted after my many in her halls and on her grounds. She is very much alive and wants you happy. So Hogwarts have deemed that since many have feelings for you, that you should feel that love this entire summer and more so when you select a proper mate to stay with, or if you choose that at all. Hogwarts wants her favorite happy, and so far you seem to be more happy now that you've ever been."

Severus let his head fall and nearly shed a tear at what he heard. He had to admit it was nice being fawned over by the house elves. Then having some extra protection and comfort with Buckbeak and Fang. Now here were the Centaurs known for their hatred of humans but offering him more of the same of what he's been having all week long. 

Firenze lets the wizard think this over but a few of the younger centaur males come over and start to show off in front of Severus. Severus for his part is stunned by the display from the youngsters and is startled when a much larger centaur comes up from behind and gropes his ass with a large hand. 

Severus gasps at the feeling and Firenze gives an impatient snort to the other centaur and starts talking to him in their own language. Its not long before the intruding male looks at Severus with lust filled eyes and returns to the other centaurs as another fight starts. 

Firenze looks at him and says, "We brought you here to court you in our ways. The kidnapping was the first part, the next part is showing you who is the best stallion. You decide who and who doesn't mate with you."

Severus looks at him and says quietly, "What do you mean by showing off?"

Firenze gives a flirtatious smirk and replies, "I mean that we will fight each other to prove who is the strongest, some might come up to you and show off their forms and their cocks, others might yet herd you away and attempt to mount you. It depends on the stallion. But we never force and we know what no means." 

Severus nodded in thanks but Firenze spoke again, "I will ask though that if you decide to partake in this that you remove your clothes and let us do the rest. All you need to do is watch, feel, and sample if you wish it."

Severus blushed heavily and Firenze nuzzled his head against Severus's shoulder and walked away. Severus was left alone thinking about all of this but in all honesty he enjoyed being fawned over and practically worship. He might as well give in and enjoy it while it lasts. But he has no desire for children. Severus then starts to disrobe not even noticing the stares he is receiving. As he bends down to take off his pants he now feels the stares and a few centaurs are licking theirs lips. Severus quivers slightly and hears a few low moans of pleasure from the herd. As he takes off his pants and lays them down, he turns around and says to them all, "Win me." 

The stallions rear and whinny and soon the youngsters that came before come forwards and start sniffing and nuzzling him. Severus touches a few of them and te young studs lick his chest and back. One however a dark brown centaur moves to his back and gropes the firm ass of the Potions Master. Severus gasps in pleasure as the youngster whickers in approval. They are all moved away when a large black centaur comes forward and rubs Severus's crotch with gentle yet firm caress. Severus keens and the tall stallion grins wolfishly and proceeds to fondle and caress the professors body. 

The cycle of this goes on and a few fights break out but mostly its man touches and caress's are given and exchanged. Severus though watches as Firenze approaches and sees the hard leaking cock underneath the centaurs body. 

Firenze speaks in a husky voice, "Severus, please touch my cock. Feel what I have to offer you." 

Severus gulps but goes forward and kneels to feel the large cock in his hands. It is a horse cock but only just a little smaller due to the human side. The cock though is long and Severus can't get his hands wrapped completely around it. Severus hears Firenze groan, and then Severus starts stroking the cock. The professor then takes the cock head into his mouth but gasps when he feels Firenze jerk in pleasure and surprise. Severus gives Firenze a blowjob and soon as Severus releases the cock from his mouth to breath better he looks and sees all the stallions there have their cocks out and leaking pre cum that drips to the ground.

Feeling naughty now Severus spread his knees to show his gorgeous ass and his hole to the others. As he continues to kneel and suck the cock he feels Firenze bend over and start fucking his mouth. Severus moans and gladly takes the cock as far as he can go. Another centaur a dappled grey comes forward with his own cock hard and leaking, and silently requests Severus do the same for him. Soon Severus takes the new cock and gives it the same treatment. Both centaurs are groaning and Severus can feel both cocks start to twitch in his hands. Severus then gives each cock a few quick sucks on their sensitive heads and soon both cock head flare and spray cum all over the professors chest, face, and back. 

Severus groans with arousal and pleasure but as he looks both cock are still hard and leaking more cum and pre cum. Firenze give a chortle and he whispers to Severus, "We can last a long time. Does this mean that we may mate with you?" 

Severus thinks for only a few seconds before he gets up, accepts a large cloth from a bay centaur to wipe the semen off as much as he can. Then he smirks devilishly and spots a place that is perfect for what he is about to do. He walks to a low hanging branch (amist the many hands that are groping his ass and crotch) and proceeds to use it to lean forward and presenting his ass for all the centaurs to see. 

Severus looks behind him with lust filled eyes and says, "Mount me." 

As Severus spoke those words many of the stallions reared and gave triumphant neighs, soon though Severus sees the large black centaur from before step forward, with a large dripping cock that's ready to go Severus awaits to feel the pleasure that is sure to come.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
YAY!!! Another chapter done! also what to do you all think? I myself got a little hot writing this and preparing to write the next chapter as well hehehe;) But I am thinking on writing a new fic that does feature Severus but also time travel and another awesome sexy character Imhotep! I don't know how well it will go but I'm going to write the first chapter or so and see what you all think, please review!!


	3. Fun for All!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we get down to the nitty gritty!

Enjoy you people!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The stallions looked on as Severus presented himself for their viewing and taking pleasure. The black stud approached Severus with vigor and started sniffing and nuzzling Severus's ass and thighs. ((A/N I'm having the centaurs have more horse mating habits mixed more than human as the horse side is larger than the human also part of this courting is true for horses))

The black stud then proceeded to gently lick and rim Severus's puckered opening. Severus groaned and eagerly thrust into the caress and touches. The stud kept this up for a few more minutes until finally the stud reared up high and proceeded to thrust his heavily leaking cock into Severus's arse. Severus grunted at the weight but was silently thankful for the low branch that the centaur used to put his front legs over for balance. Severus started to moan as he felt the centaur quicken its brutal pace and as Severus glanced to the side he saw the other centaurs waiting eagerly with their cocks hanging out. 

The stud himself couldn't believe the tightness of the wizard. He's been mounted by other magical beasts and creatures but he's still as tight as a virgin. The stud with new found vigor picked his pace up faster as he felt his climax approaching. He felt the wizards hole tighten around his cock and that did it. Severus felt the cock head flare wide, the studs tightening muscles and finally the spurts of thick cum flooding his channel with none leaving. The centaur relaxed after a few more spurts of cum and lowered himself down and out of the potions master. The stud was sated, relaxed and happy. He looked at the wizards hole and was satisfied that no cum was leaking, he gave said hole a gentle lick and kiss, the proceeded to whisper in the wizards ear, "My name is Coaldust. You potions master have a tight and sinful body, I'll gladly claim you again."

Coaldust gave a kiss to Severus's lips and walked off. Severus sighed happily but soon another centaur was taking Coaldust's place. The same process of nuzzling, sniffing, mounting etc. continued and each time Severus was fully enjoying it and the centaur was always sated. There of course was many different comments to the wizard, "Great body," "Can't wait to have you again." "Lovely...beautiful." And the complements went on and Severus was absorbing the praise like a sponge. He rarely if at all received praise and the centaurs were giving it to him practically non-stop. 

Severus felt a gently nudging on his side and saw Firenze beside him, cock erect and leaking once more. Firenze however, had a wooden cup filled with water and some food on a wooden plate as well.   
"You need to eat Severus. Its past the noon grazing." said Firenze gently and handed the wizard the cup and plate. Severus after so long in the same position gave a weak cry and winced. Firenze noticed and gently handing the stuff to another centaur, quickly grabbed Severus (silently asked a centaur to get some of their blankets) set him down on the blankets. Severus nodded in thanks and graciously accepted the water and food. It was very delicious and also juicy. The centaurs watched intently as the juices ran down the professors body only to dry where they ended (mostly on his chest and thighs). The young brown centaur came forward and bent down to lick and suck off the juices. Severus moaned loudly and eagerly pushed his body to the eagerly sucking mouth. 

The other younglings came up (a bay, a roan, a palomino) and did the same thing as well, gladly getting to taste the sweet and salty skin of the wizard. After the impromptu tongue bath, Severus finished his food and stood up feeling his knees pop lightly. A blue roan centaur came forward and asked him, "has our seed leaked from your breeding hole?" Severus looked at him stunned and said, "No...it hasn't." The centaurs in hearing distance moaned and their cocks gave an interested twitch (of they were hard or not). Firenze came up again and told him, "We are pleased that our seed has stayed inside you. For us it means we did our jobs and (Firenze gave a husky chuckle) that you can take us deeply into your body." 

Severs blushed at that but it was short lived as the younglings came forward again and eagerly led him back to his breeding position. Severus sighed and muttered to Firenze, "Impatient foals." Firenze chuckled softly. The centaur younglings surrounded him and when he got into position once more the largest of them (the brown one) came up and started the ritual once more. The other centaurs looked on as the youngsters had their way with the wizard and like all young males they didn't last long but managed to cum deep inside the professor. The youngsters looked proud and caressed and complemented the wizard in their own language. 

Severus sighed once more as he felt the cum inside him, he also had a small cum belly that was there. A few of the centaurs actually after filling him up with their white cum eagerly sniffed the wizard belly, rubbing it and licking it. Severus lost count of how many times he had climaxed, but he felt he could do a few more. 

Severus though looked at Firenze and moved his body to present his twitching hole to the red centaur. Firenze snorted and pawed the ground, trotting up to the wizard, gently using his large body to maneuver Severus to a good position. Finally Firenze gave the wizard a few good tongue licks and prods, to start the breeding. Severus sighed and moaned happily as the centaur mounted him gently and thrusted with care. Severus was glad that Firenze was gentle to him after all the previous ones were not (it was ok he wasn't hurt but the though counts). Severus was lost in the sensations of feeling the hard cock inside him and the hard horse thighs against his soft but firm thighs. Firenze wanting more friction started to thrust harder and with abandon. Severus yelped and moaned loudly, happy with the change of pace. Both of them were lost with the pleasure when Severus felt the large cock head flare up and spill more cum inside his already filled channel. Firenze tightened his thighs to get as close as possible to Severus so no cum would leak. 

After a few moments Firenze pulled out with his flaccid cock shrinking and going back into its sheath. Severus was surprised that no cum came out at all after that, and he felt his cum belly got a little bigger. Severus was now exhausted and Firenze picked up the tired wizard and carried him to a ready made bed for him. Severus keened softly and felt content that some of the other centaurs (besides Coaldust) come up and gently rub his belly, legs, feet, and arms. It was comforting.

It was now getting dark out but as Severus was about to go to sleep on Firenze's side there was an uproar in the camp. Firenze gently wrapped a hand around the tired wizards shoulders and Severus opened his eyes just a tiny bit, but were shot open at the sight that was coming towards them...Bane.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
Review please!!!! And any ideas on who or what should fuck Severus? It can't be a wizard or a witch. Also my thought was the giant squid.


	4. Last Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all

Finally!! I'm sorry for taking so bloody long but I have school still and that comes first. Hope you all enjoy the last chapter and I'll try to update the other stories as well as soon as I can. 

Bane came at a hasty trot through the camp. Firenze got to his hooves and hastily covered Severus up with a fur blanket. Severus for his part knew that Bane (as a fact) hated wizards and witches. The only way that Severus got even into tolerable same space terms with Bane was just because he was the potions master and respected the forest. Bane slowed his trot to a walk but at his approach Firenze stopped him and said, "What are you wanting Bane?" 

Bane snorted and looked at Firenze, "I smelt a mare here that was in season. So I came to throw in my lot and court the mare myself." Bane though as he talked kept glancing at Severus. 

Firenze grunted and replied, "There is no mare here. You may go back to..." Firenze didn't even finish as Bane reared up and struck Firenze on his chest causing Firenze to go down with a startled cry. The other centaurs were now agitated but Bane continued and said to Firenze, "The wizard Severus Snape is the mare. I can smell our seed and his own all over the place and inside of him and even on him. I am wanting my right to court and mount him." 

The other centaurs (especially Coaldust who has taken a rather keen interest in the wizard) were ready for a fight as they too knew of Bane's hate for wizard kind. Severus was a little nervous as the large stallion looked at him. Bane for his part had always been secretly attracted to the tall, lanky wizard for a few years now and has wanted the chance to mate with the Potions Master. Bane as he got up from the ground was very hesitant in letting Bane do the courting with Severus now that said wizard was exhausted and most likely sore. 

Severus though was getting curious and with the fur blanket wrapped around himself we got up from his half sitting half laying down position and stifly walked over to Bane and Firenze. Firenze look at the wizard who has gotten up and says softly, "You should go lay back down, you need to rest and sleep." 

Bane for his part look at the wizard with interest and felt his cock twitch in its sheath and start to come out.

Severus gave a tired smile and said, "You all had your wicked way with me and now I think its only fair that he gets a turn...he just has to win me like the rest of you did." At that Severus smirked and Bane definitely felt a twitch from his cock then. 

"Very well, I will win the right to breed you and keep you by my side all night long if I have to." replied Bane with a very determined and smirky grin and face. 

Severus let the fur blanket fall and revealed his cum belly that made him look at least 4 months pregnant, the centaurs that could see the wizard started to feel their cocks drop and harden back up. Bane let his cock drop fully and proceeded to prance around and show off. Severus just watched him with a critical eye (or as much as he could since he was still tired). The youngest male centaurs come forward and start showing off as well but Bane hastily moves them away by charging at them which causes them to go the other way. Bane starts making a show of his dominance over the herd ((A/N: I think Bane is a higher up in the herd pecking order I'm not positive and I don't know who the lead stallion is either)) Severus kind of hates to admit it but he is impressed a little by the solo display. 

Bane feels his cock harden fully and swing side to side. Bane approaches the wizard confidently and arches himself to show his muscles, and cock. Severus moves forward and touches Bane to which he groans loudly and soon Severus feels a hand on his arse groping it. Severus keens and bends forward to allow Bane better access with his large hands. Bane takes advantage and starts teasing the twitching hole and starts nuzzling the wizards bare arse. A moan escapes Severus as he feels so sensitive from before, he grabs Bane's cock in hand and starts stroking it, loving the feel of the hard muscle in his hand. Bane moves suddenly and causes Severus to land on his chest with his arse in the air, and Bane lets his tongue tease and taste the breeding hole that is twitching for a cock to fill it up. 

"You want me to mount you don't you? Want to feel my cock as I breed you and fill you with my hot seed?! You are our mare now Potions Master. A lovely addition to our herd." Bane whispers to him as he teases Severus. Severus for his part is hard and really wanting to be mounted one more time before he passes out from exhaustion. He gets up to the startelment of Bane and walks over to the same tree as before and says to Bane, "I'm waiting." 

Bane neighs loudly in triumph and trots over to the wizard. Bane nuzzles and licks the pale arse before he hastily mounts and rams his hard cock into the willing male. Severus yells while Bane whinnies and soon a punishing pace is set and Bane can't help but say many things to Severus, "Mine! Ours! Mare! Breeder! Tight, hot!!" It gets even more incoherent as Bane speeds up his pace. Severus is hanging onto the branch of the tree and is in a state of bliss as he feels the cock in him moving and moving the cum already in his gut. The other centaurs are humping the air practically and some have mounted the other centaurs! Even the youngsters have either gotten an older stud on their back trying to breed them but the oldest of them has got his cock in the youngest of them (he'd be about 16 in human years pretty sure). Now its practically an orgy for them all and after about 30 minutes go by most of the herd as cum in someway or in someone but Bane is going strong. 

Bane can feel his seed churning and leans forward to fully cover the wizard, he bits down on Severus's neck hard which causes Severus to yell in extasy and cum! Bane feels the tight channel pull him in and at the sensations he cums hard and long as his cock head flares to life and fills the wizard with his pearly cum. The other centaurs even if they have just cum either cum hard fully spreading their seed on the earth or have a dry orgasm at the sight.

Severus is in heaven and as he feels himself blackout, Bane pulls free from his gaping hole and proceeds to stroke and touch him. Severus can hear words are being said but he can't hear them. Other centaurs come forward and he feels many hands on him. He lets himself be led to a large pile of leaves, covered in blankets. Severus is laid down on it and the youngsters surround him but Firenze and Bane are laying down behind him to be pillows for him practically. 

Severus feels hands stroking his hair and whole body in a comforting and loving way. He gives a small smile and lets himself welcome the darkness.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
What do you all think?!? Did you like it, hate it, neautral?!?   
Anyway please review and I think my next part will be a colaberation of all the current magical beasts that have had their wicked way with Severus and like the end of this first week for Severus but the next creature I think will be the Goblins!


End file.
